robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wins and Losses
I've had an idea. It may not be good in some peoples eyes but I might aswell suggest it. I think we should but a simple little list or table saying how many wins and lose a robot has had. For example: (Robot Name) Wins: 4 Loses: 3 I'll display one on my robots page. It can be probably be developed to look better if people agree. What do you think? Llamaman201 (talk) 13:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a great idea. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll wait for some more feedback before I go plastering it across the wiki, but I think this is my final design. Wins & Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Basically it goes after the Results table and before the Series Record. I count "Qualified" as a win and if a robot has had a draw, though there are only a few, I'll put Draw: (Number) in as well. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) *Terms: *Wins: *1 on 1s *Eliminators/Annihilators against 2 or more robots i.e a "Qualified". *Sumo counts in Panic Attack's case. *Qualified from the Gauntlet and/or Trial does count as a win. *Pinball counts in Razer and Gemini's case. *Win by default eg, Scutter's Revenge won against Pussycat. *Losses: *1 on 1s *Eliminators/Annihilators against 2 or more robots i.e an "Eliminated". *Eliminated in the Gauntlet or Trial counts as a loss. *Sumo DOES NOT count. *Pinball DOES NOT count *Loss by default eg, Pussycat lost to Scutter's Revenge. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) *That just comes across as inconsistant. If a loss in a Gauntlet/Trial is counted, then surely a win must also be counted. CBFan 15:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also Evil Weevil and the other football finallists had 'wins'. I agree that Gauntlets and Trials should either count as wins AND losses, or not count at all. ManUCrazy 18:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::I guess they can be seen as a win as it takes some skill to get through them, so yeah they can be wins aswell. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) How about each round in an Annihilator? And also, do we do seperate ones for robots like Scraptosaur, PulverizeR and Crushtacean that fought in two seperate national championships? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Scrap previous comment. It goes something like this: *UK Wins *UK Losses *Then whatever national championship it entered eg. US, GER, BEL, DUT and perhaps a little key, unless we list the countries with full spelling. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::I dont understand. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Llamaman,do you mean that the section will say: *UK Wins/Losses *DUT Wins/Losses *US Wins/Losses ? ManUCrazy 18:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Basically see Pussycat's wins and losses which looks like this: *UK Wins: *UK Losses: *US Wins: *US Losses: Llamaman201 (talk) 20:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Is it supposed to look like it does on Executioner's page? No offense or anything, but it does not look good shoehorned into the bottom row of the table like that. Also, I think it'd be best to hold off on doing any until we reach a consensus; I'm not convinced that surviving an eliminator is the equivalent of a win; would you call Typhoon 2's first match in Series 7 a "win" on its behalf? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Well....I would, but that's just me. It's easier to count it in my opinion. CBFan 08:23, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :It only looks like that becuase people keep removing the |} at the end of trhe table, causing it to collapse open and include everything below. I've fixed that one now. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, and another thing...what do we do in cases of reinstations (Scar and The Morgue, Suicidal Tendencies and Rick) or conceedments (Ultor and Big Brother, Razer and Tornado in Extreme 2)? CBFan 08:25, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :It depends in my eyes. Suicidal Tendencies definitely defeated Rick, but I think it should count as a loss for the reinstated robot still. As for concedements, its tricky, but my opinion is that the robot who won the battle is stated as the winner, so Ultor and Razer respectively. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:31, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Seems fair....or do those sorts of things count as a "win by default"? I think we need to make it clear as to how we're defining default here. CBFan 08:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::I would say a win by default is: If the winning team pulls out due to technical problems, irrepairable damage or being disqualified. However I can't be sure about the above issues. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Those two should definitely count as wins for Ultor and Razer as the results stood, but the teams gave up their place in the next round. Conversely, Pussycat's battle against Scutter's Revenge counts as a defeat for Pussycat because it was disqualified by the judges and so Scutter's Revenge won by default. If a robot lost and was reinstated because another robot pulled out, it still counts as a loss. Christophee (talk) 13:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That makes more sense now. Llamaman201 (talk) 09:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Withdrawals What do we do in this instance? It may be fair to count Panic Attack's and Napalm's withdrawals as losses, but have those "hypothetical rounds" been counting towards other robot's Wins? That should certainly not be the case, because there was no battle to be won. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think people have counted them as wins. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Would you mind checking over them? I'd appreciate it. They shouldn't count if there was no battle. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Article Should we perhaps create an article on this to explain to readers how "wins" and "losses" are defined? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Probably. Makes it a bit easier to understand and in a nice formated way. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC)